


De lejos

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un despiste se llevó los planes de Kisumi por delante. Y el plan B no es exactamente la opción más atractiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De lejos

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.
> 
> Este fic ha sido creado para un reto del foro _Iwatobi swim Club_ de FFN.

En teoría, Kisumi debería haber despertado a Sousuke al amanecer, ignorado sus gruñidos y arrastrarlo hasta el parque para comer lo que habría preparado la noche anterior mientras observaban los cerezos.

En lugar de ello, el joven tenía que conformarse con asomarse a la ventana de su habitación y observar de lejos los  árboles que adornaban el jardín escondido entre los edificios del hospital. No pudo  reprimir un bufido indignado, maldiciendo su suerte porque era más fácil que admitir que debería haber prestado más atención al cruzar la calle. Lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño; Kisumi estaba acostumbrado a vigilar con mil ojos que no hubiese peligro antes de poner un pie en la carretera con su hermano.

Había tenido mala suerte, razonaba para sentirse mejor.

Con todo, su rostro se iluminó cuando Sousuke entró en la habitación, pese a que su novio pasaba todo el tiempo posible intentando hacer más soportable su estadía en el hospital.

—¿Vienes a dar un paseo? —sugirió, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada clavada en la pierna escayolada de Kisumi, pareciendo un niño avergonzado pese a sus casi dos metros de estatura.

—No puedo andar.

—He hablado con una enfermera y dice que puedes usar una silla de ruedas —era curioso cómo Sousuke comenzaba muchas oraciones con fuerza, confiado, y conforme se percataba de las implicaciones de sus palabras su voz perdía fuelle hasta que se volvía un murmullo incomprensible—. Querías ver los cerezos, ¿no?

Kisumi no encontró ningún motivo para oponerse, aunque tampoco los estaba buscando. Dejó que Sousuke lo llevase hasta el ascensor, por una vez disfrutando del silencio; no habló hasta que llegaron a la planta baja.

—Creía que no te gustaban las flores.

—A ti sí —replicó Sousuke; una minúscula reducción de su velocidad hizo que Kisumi se preguntase, por primera vez, si su novio había estado más preocupado de lo que dejaba ver. En su defensa, tenía que admitir que «Kisumi ha sido atropellado y está en el hospital» sonaba bastante peor que una pierna rota y dos horas de mutismo absoluto hasta que se recuperó de la impresión.

Darse cuenta de dónde estaban, sin embargo, hizo que Kisumi olvidase los sentimientos de Sousuke.

—Oye, ¿seguro que es por aquí?

—Sí, antes he preguntado.

Kisumi enarcó una ceja y leyó las placas junto a las puertas que había a lo largo del pasillo.

—Esto son quirófanos. De hecho me parece que me recolocaron los huesos en aquél.

—Pues al fondo estará la puerta del jardín -replicó Sousuke, confiado.

—Sabes, no es tan difícil admitir que estás perdido.

—No estoy perdido.

—Y a mí también... —Kisumi se interrumpió cuando Sousuke se detuvo tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caer de la silla—. ¡Eh! —empezó a quejarse, pero se detuvo al ver que su novio había palidecido. Siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Es la morgue —musitó Sousuke.

—Creo —replicó Kisumi en voz muy baja— que desde la habitación hay unas vistas preciosas de los cerezos.


End file.
